


Il nostro peccato

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: "Это тот самый запретный плод, который так сладок, что невозможно остановиться. Это самое лучшее, что может быть. Это наш грех, Германия."
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Il nostro peccato

**Author's Note:**

> Il nostro peccato (ит.) - Наш грех
> 
> Написано было после длительного перерыва в написании рейтингов.

Германия не мог забыть.

_Страстные поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы. Смуглые руки на бледной коже - невообразимый, но такой возбуждающий контраст._

Нет, он честно пытался. Но видимо именно такие вещи навсегда остаются в памяти, так ярко и ясно оставаясь в ней, что кажется, будто это было вчера.

_Желание не сдержать, оно рвется наружу в виде стонов и вздохов. Так приятно доводить любимого до исступления - тогда он начинает молить о большем, не понимая, насколько же эротично выглядит._

"Черт, мне нужно перестать думать об этом!" - немец зло хлопнул по столу, после чего встал и подошел к окну. Увиденное несколько дней назад не давало ему спать, думать, есть... Да вообще делать хоть что-то! Но, что самое главное, он не мог нормально смотреть на Италию.  
Этот чудик все время мелькал рядом, но Германия не мог заставить себя взглянуть на него, как обычно. Нет, теперь каждый раз, при взгляде на него, немец видел напоминание об увиденном _тогда_.

Любое движение итальянца стало иметь какой-то двойной смысл, любое слово или интонация - подтекст.  
Особенно ярко немец видел это, когда рядом находился Романо.

Вздохнув, Германия сел обратно за стол и прикрыл глаза. Перед внутренним взглядом сразу же предстала картинка произошедшего...

_Венециано и Романо стояли обнявшись, и самозабвенно целовались, прикрыв глаза. В конце концов, они все же оторвались друг от дружки и, тяжело дыша, посмотрели в глаза друг друга._

_\- Венециано... - хриплый, такой хриплый и такой возбуждающий шепот старшего брата, заставивший младшего почувствовать прошедшую по телу дрожь и прикрыть глаза._

_Не особо думая, Италия снова поцеловал брата и повел его к постели. Тот даже не думал сопротивляться (!), покорно идя за ним.  
Буквально упав на постель, Венециано попытался было сесть, но Романо, нависнув над ним, посмотрел на младшего брата строгим взглядом. Италия выдохнул и перестал сопротивляться - все желание встать исчезло. Да и зачем уходить, когда любимый братик так близко? Пусть с другими (да и с ним порой) он груб, наедине Романо был нежен и страстен._

_\- Не тяни... Не хочу слишком много прелюдий, - тихо сказал Венециано, поглаживая брата по плечам._

_\- Хм? Кое-кто хочет пожестче? - Романо, похоже, откровенно веселился._

_\- Кое-кому не терпится, - с легким раздражением в голосе ответили ему._

_Тянуть дальше Южный Италия не стал. Напротив, он довольно быстро избавил брата от рубашки, после чего все же огладил бледное тело руками, будто случайно задевая ногтями затвердевшие соски.  
Венециано закусил губу и выдохнул - незатейливые ласки брата явно были ему по вкусу.  
Романо, желая большего, слегка потянул брата за выбивающуюся прядь. И не прогадал ведь: от этого действия Венециано выгнулся в спине и сладко застонал, сжимая в руках простынь._

_\- Хэй, ты чего-то хотел. Ты прости, я запамятовал... Не напомнишь, братец? - буквально промурчал старший итальянец, сжимая завиток у основания и проводя до самого окончания, слегка закручивая его пальцами._

_\- Хотееел... Ах!.. - вместо нормального ответа, Венециано смог лишь что-то простонать._

_Романо явно веселился. Его, судя по всему, жутко забавляла подобная реакция братишки на столь незатейливую ласку.  
Что ж, хочет пожестче - будет ему пожестче. Благо, секс у них был регулярно, так что порвать Северного не получится._

_Дальше Южный не очень церемонился. Он рывком стянул с Венециано брюки (вместе с бельем, к слову) и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Тонкие пальцы пробежались по внутренней стороне бедра - Италия с наслаждением выдохнул, слегка прогнувшись в спине. Эти же пальцы стали поглаживать его член - он скомкал простынь, сжимая руки в кулаки._

_Брат всегда знал, как доставить ему удовольствие, как довести до пика наслаждения, как заставить кричать от удовольствия. Брат понимал его. Вернее сказать...  
 **Только брат по-настоящему понимал его.**_

_\- Романо... П-пожалуйстааа... - начал просить Венециано спустя несколько минут изящной ласки._

_\- Хм? Ты что-то хочешь? - будничным тоном спросил Южный Италия._

_\- Да... Я хочу... Хочу... - выдохнув и явно собравшись с силами, Венециано все же сказал то, что заставило губы Романо растянуться в собственнической ухмылке. - Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе... Хочу чувствовать, как ты двигаешься во мне, хочу сжимать твою плоть... **Я хочу тебя, Ловино!** \- выкрикнул он в конце концов._

_\- Что ж, я не могу не удовлетворить твои желания, - убрав руку от члена Италии, Романо расстегнул свои брюки и провел пару раз по твердому члену, размазывая смазку._

_Венециано смотрел на эти действия завороженным взглядом, часто дыша и облизывая слегка припухшие от поцелуев губы._

_Все же Романо оставался собой даже в постели - прохрипев что-то, от чего его брат густо покраснел, он резким движением вогнал член в прогнувшегося в спине Венециано.  
Италия же прикусил губу - пусть он чувствовал удовольствие, некая боль тоже присутствовала. Но не хотя ждать, он начал ерзать - желание не сдержать._

_Романо не стал больше терзать брата, нет, он резкими движениями врывался в его изгибающееся тело, заставляя стонать и вскрикивать. Голоса братьев стали хриплыми от возбуждения, поэтому тихий шепот, прозвучавший, казалось, за границами сущего, был почти неразличим._

_- **Я люблю тебя, Феличиано...**_

_- **Я люблю тебя, Ловино...**_

_Далее все стало каким-то сумбурным, сливаясь в многоцветное пятно.  
Страстные поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы. Смуглые руки на бледной коже - невообразимый, но такой возбуждающий контраст.  
Желание не сдержать, оно рвется наружу в виде стонов и вздохов. Так приятно доводить любимого до исступления - тогда он начинает молить о большем, не понимая, насколько же эротично выглядит.  
Срывать голос от удовольствия, шептать слова любви, оставляя царапины и засосы - метки, что будут показывать принадлежность одного другому._

_Желание не сдержать.  
Выгнувшись в спине и простонав имя брата, Феличиано кончил. Вслед за ним, с тихим и хриплым стоном излился и Ловино._

_А Германия, видящий все это сквозь щель неплотно закрытой двери, был вынужден бежать к себе - в штанах было позорно тесно..._

Снова вздохнув, Германия открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Италию. На тонких губах не было привычной улыбки, в глазах был явный интерес.

\- Германия ведь видел нас с братом, верно? - спросил он, после нескольких минут молчания.

\- Кхм... Италия, я... - попытался было сказать что-то немец, но Венециано остановил его, подняв руку с раскрытой ладонью.

\- Не нужно, - он покачал головой, а на губах расцвела умиротворенная, но довольно странная улыбка, - Тебе кажется это странным, возможно даже отвратительным, верно? Но что если мы счастливы? Эта связь грязна, порочна, она вызывает привыкание. Знаешь, что она такое? Это тот самый запретный плод, который так сладок, что невозможно остановиться, хочется пробовать его вновь и вновь. Это самое лучшее, что может быть в нашем грязном мире. _Это наш грех, Германия._

...Феличиано ушел из кабинета немца все с той же умиротворенной улыбкой на губах. Судя по звукам, раздавшимся из-за двери, он угодил прямо в объятия своего брата.  
А Людвиг еще долго сидел в кресле, размышляя теперь уже о словах итальянца. В конце концов, уговорив себя лечь спать и уже засыпая в своей постели, он сделал для себя один вывод: в нашем грязном и порочном мире каждый заслуживает на островок счастья. И если эти двое по-настоящему счастливы вместе, то такой ли это страшный грех, как кажется сначала?

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
